Piracy of the Heart
by IheartWillTurner
Summary: Lame title, I know. Everyone knows Elizabeth and Will are meant to be together, but what if someone isn't willing to give Elizabeth up so easily? Chapter Five up!
1. Default Chapter

Piracy of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing.  
  
A.N. Okay I decided in this story to make the Commodore and the Governor out of character for the sake of the story. So please, don't leave reviews telling me they're out of character, because I know and it was on purpose. For the first few chapters we won't have traditional villains ( Maybe Barbossa will return. ) So I need a few unconventional ones.Later I plan on writing a story where the Commodore is the good guy, 'cause well, Jack Davenport is awesome. I hope you guys like this story, this is for all you Elizabeth/Will fans out there. Sorry this one is so short, I want to see how you guys respond.  
  
*  
  
The governor's daughter stared out into the abyss of the sea from her window. Several days had passed since the exploits with Jack Sparrow and her beloved William. Truth be told, she was a little nostalgic. Elizabeth had long since known that she longed for adventure, she was a thrill seeker. She had not been frightened when Captain Sparrow held a pistol to her head, in fact she loved the feel of the adrenaline flowing through her veins, making her come alive.  
  
A brisk knock on the door roused her from her trance.  
  
"Oh..come in.." She mumbled, straightening her posture, for it was most likely her father or one of the maids. Her perfectly arched eyebrows shot skyward as the figure entered the room.  
  
"C-commodore...how nice to see you.." She managed to get out. She took a quick breath to erase all of the emotions off her face. Surprise, confusion...disappointment.  
  
Oh, she knew her father would not so much as even let Will past the front gate outside, but in that one fleeting moment she had hoped it would be Will.  
  
Even now, with the man she was still engaged to wed, she thought back to the kiss she shared with Will. She knew he was the one. Deep down in the very depths of her soul was the fact that she belonged to William Turner, and he belonged to her. This gave her comfort and the power to keep fighting. If there was even the slightest chance that she could be with Will then she would jump at it.  
  
Everything went downhill so fast after the memorable kiss. Elizabeth's father decided in the end that she was just a girl, a girl with a crush, and once that crush faded she would be the unhappy wife of a blacksmith. He would not stand to see his daughter be anything less than what she was, an aristocrat. Elizabeth had been born into her title as the governor's daughter, she knew no other life than that of being waited on. The commodore was what she needed. He believed this firmly. And the young girl had not helped her case any when she told her father he was not a blacksmith, but a pirate. If there was anything in the seas of the Caribbean that Elizabeth's father detested more than a blacksmith as a husband for his daughter it was a pirate.  
  
And he was a pirate.  
  
The commodore smiled slowly, unsure of where to begin. He felt a great deal of fondness for Miss Swann, but love? No, it was not love. But it was, after all, a smart match. She was very well off, and beautiful and charming. He knew she would be the perfect Mrs. Commodore. Mrs. Norrington. Mrs. Elizabeth Swann Norrington. Yes, he believed it had a nice ring to it. The fact that she was the governor's daughter was also another aspect he craved. He was not a foolish man, he knew how to rise quickly in the ranks of society. He had started out being a member of the Royal Navy, and worked his way up to Commodore. The way he looked at it this would be one more notch in his success belt.  
  
Right now, unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Will was a hunted man. The Commodore ordered his arrest. Clemency had been granted once, it was not a second chance deal. The way he saw it Turner's days of making bold moves were over. He had been interfering with his plans for quite some time now. The kiss had really thrown him over the edge, he could not stand for that. Everyone in town knew Elizabeth was Commodore Norrington's. He tried to step-down, but his pride would not let him. He was not used to not getting the things he wanted.  
  
And he wanted Elizabeth.  
  
*  
  
I hope you guys like it so far. R&R and I'll keep writing. 


	2. Stolen Clemency

Piracy of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they still don't belong to me!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, Will+Elizabeth, BenjizPunkPrincess and Riddle-Me- That ! You guys are awesome.  
  
A.N.- Hey guys, I hope you enjoy chapter two. To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm taking this story, so things might change drastically.but that's the fun in a story, right? Riiiight..heh. I enjoy constructive criticism. Well okay I don't enjoy it per say, but I feel I benefit from it I guess. So I won't hold any grudges, and you will still be included in my little reviewers section, now on with the story!  
  
*  
  
Will hadn't even seen it coming. He had been in the smithy since the sun rose, turning hunks of metal into beautiful swords. Will did work on other items, such as hinges and horse shoes, and he did rather enjoy his craft. But he truly loved to generate swords. Balancing his latest creation, He flipped it in the air and caught it easily, much like the day he delivered Commodore Norrington's sword to the governor. He remembered that day clearly, explaining to Governor Swann the detailing of the sword, hearing his words of praise, looking up to the stairs and seeing...Elizabeth...  
  
His mind drifted again to Elizabeth, as it often did. He had known, instantly known from the moment he saw her, that he loved her. She rescued him in so many ways, and he regretted that she hadn't known his feelings the eight years they had known each other. He had never much believed in things such as soul mates, but then again he never believed in cursed pirates either.  
  
The door burst open, not yet been repaired from the last time it had been broken down, in that fateful day that Captain Jack Sparrow had showed up, and ironically, it was the same people who had broken the door last time. The red coats piled into the blistering dim smithy, surrounding Will. He stared, confused, his hands held slightly in the air, his hammer laid forgotten on the floor.  
  
Gillette walked straight up to Will, turned him roughly around, and shackled his wrists. "You are under arrest for committed acts of piracy. You will be hanged tomorrow at dawn." Gillette seemed to get no pleasure nor torment out of this. He almost seemed bored, condemning a man to death. It was just another day on the job....  
  
"Come on you" One of the guards said, pulling Will along towards the door. Shock left Will as hastily as it had came.  
  
"Piracy! I have committed no such deed!" Will didn't even think it regarded the events that occurred at Jack's attempted hanging, after all they had let him walk out.  
  
Gillette turned briskly around, his eyes flitting over Turner with obvious weariness. "Clemency will only be granted once. Do not think you are above the law because the governor's daughter fancies you. We will make an example out of you Turner. No man, no matter what his stature, shall go without receiving his just punishment."  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth fidgeted nervously, not sure where this was heading. The commodore had always been a gentlemen, more or less. But his behavior quite disturbed her. Elizabeth had always been a sharp girl, and she thought it strange at first that he had come in her bedroom. They had visiting quarters down stairs. She knew that the commodore would never come up here on his own whim, it simply was unheard of. Elizabeth came to the conclusion that her father had given him his permission.  
  
"Elizabeth, I hate to use the same speech twice, but." He smiled a little bit before continuing, "I have not achieved a marriage to a fine woman, and you are a fine woman. Elizabeth, I would be a very happy man if you would accept my proposal of marriage." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
She looked back at the commodore, in shock. True, Will had not properly proposed to her, but she knew that he was saving up money and forging her a ring. But the commodore was there, when she professed her love to Will. She blinked hard, turning away from the commodore.  
  
"I'm flattered, really..but Commodore Norrington, I belong to another man." She stated simply, not wanting to upset him.  
  
The kindness was gone from his eyes, replacing it was an almost sinister light. "Elizabeth, you will be my wife. You will marry me and come to live with me in a grand house. You will be on my arm and accompany me to social events. You will never want for anything. You will be the perfect wife." His voice was cold and calculated.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him, unable to speak. "Sir," She said, trying to keep her voice calm, "I am very much in love with another man, and if my father knew of the way you were speaking to me, you would no longer hold any honor at Port Royal."  
  
James stood up, glaring down at Elizabeth. "And what, Miss Swann, makes you think he doesn't already know? And as for Turner.well I am not worried about him. One way or another, you will be my wife." And with that, the commodore stepped swiftly out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth was very upset about the commodore's visit, and even more upset about the words he spoke. Could her father really know about the vile way he was talking to her? Only one thing would calm her down, a visit to Will. She made her way down to the smithy as soon as she had allowed herself time to recover from the happenings that took place earlier in her bed chamber. Will always had a way of calming down her exploding temper, he always spoke so gently to her, soothing her with his words, and his kisses. Elizabeth's heart fluttered thinking about their kisses. He would pull her close, cup her cheek in his hand, look into her eyes and truly make her feel like she was the only one he saw. Then he would slowly lean in..  
  
Elizabeth frowned, seeing the door open. Will didn't usually like to work with the door open, it let too much light in. She stepped inside and was immediately alarmed to find the fire untended, barely a few smoldering coals were left of it. His tools were scattered about, and the patterns in the dirt floor showed there was a struggle. James Norrington's words echoed in her head. "And as for Turner.well I am not worried about him." She stooped down and picked up a small silver object, reflecting the light that was coming in through the door. Her ring.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!?!" She shouted, pushing past the guards and into Norrington's office. He watched her with an amused smile on his face as she shoved one of the guard's hands off her shoulder. "Where is Will?" She asked more calmly, her voice seething venom.  
  
"Where he belongs. Where all pirates belong. Awaiting his hanging. I will be by tonight to discuss the wedding date." He smiled coldly, stressing the next sentence. "Your father has a few ideas of when he would like it to be."  
  
She widened her eyes, knowing she couldn't trust her father now. She had heard him earlier in the morning discussing with their butler when he felt a good date would be, sometime next year. She had dismissed it as some dull ceremony, her thoughts still concerning her dream about Will she had just awoken from.  
  
She backed out of his office slowly, glaring at him, before turning around and running towards the jail. James just chuckled, and turned back to his map. Miss Swann would be his.  
  
*  
  
Will was sitting on one of the rotting benches, dirty hay strewn about. He hadn't cried since the day his mother died, but he felt like he could now. After the adventures with Jack and the cursed pirates, he was no longer afraid of death. In fact there was only one thing that truly frightened him, the thought of losing Elizabeth. Just thinking about it made him angry. He started pacing, and rattling the bars of the jail cell wrathfully. He turned around sharply when he heard footsteps coming down. He straightened his shoulders, thinking it would be Gillette or Norrington, the last person he expected to see was. "Elizabeth!"  
  
"Will." she cried softly, running up to the cell and immediately wrapping his hands in hers. "Oh Will..what happened?" She wanted to remain strong for Will, but she couldn't control the tears that made a path down her porcelain cheek. He moved his hand gently out from under hers, and brushed away the tears. Their faces were only inches from each other, and they immediately became lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Now Elizabeth, don't cry..Everything will be all right.." She leaned into his hand, reveling his touch.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here Will." she told him, producing from her pocket among the many folds of her skirt, the key ring. Will asked no questions, but stared surprised at it. "Mullroy and Murtogg are not the most attentive guards." She let on with a small smile. Will smiled too, recalling the two slightly dopey yet well meaning guards.  
  
She tried several keys before she actually found the right key. Quietly they creeped towards the back door. Before they ventured out, Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm, turning her back around. "Elizabeth wait. I'm a wanted man. How long do you think we can hide before they realize I am not in the jail, and search Port Royal for me?"  
  
"Well, we will simply just have to leave Port Royal, won't we?"  
  
*  
  
Oh..cliffhanger..how will they leave Port Royal? What will Norrington do when he finds out? Will Jack Sparrow help them escape?? I want your feedback! Tell me what YOU want to happen! R/R! And as I said before, sorry to all you Norrington fans out there, I promise I will be writing a story where he's a good guy! 


	3. Reserved bullet

Piracy of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, aiko alima, and Orlandolover32 who reviewed twice !!!!! You guys really make this all worth it.  
  
A.N.- Hey guys, chapter three! Huzzah! Heh..well I hope you guys like this chapter too.to the request of aiko alima I am definitely going to make sure Norrington's villainy does not end so soon. Since I'm putting these out so fast some people might review after I already posted the story, but before it shows up, no worries you guys you will be included in the next chapter! I promise! Chapters won't normally be coming out this fast, but I switched to gym class today, and since it was the first day we sat there for 84 minutes doing nothing.so I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth grasped Will's hand lightly and looked left, then right, before running across the street, a bewildered Will in tow. She locked the door to the smithy. (Mr. Brown had finally gotten around to fixing the wretched thing.) She wasted no time in making her way to the back of the shop where Will's living quarters were.  
  
"We must be swift, they will be searching for you. Will, did you not hear me, I said we-" She was silenced when Will put a finger to her lips.  
  
He stared down at Elizabeth, neither of them spoke but their eyes said it all. He caressed the side of her face ever so tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. Finally the spell they were under seemed to break. He blinked and with two strides was across the room, pulling out an old, worn, patched bag, stuffing a few garments in. He started to walk out of the room, a look of extreme concentration on his face, but Elizabeth grabbed his forearm and pulled him back around.  
  
She gingerly placed the cloak around his shoulders, then placed the hat upon his chocolate tresses. It was the same cloak, and the same hat that he had worn the day he professed his love to her. She looked up at him, adoration shining in her eyes, as Will recalled the words she had spoken to her father, before the kiss, that he would remember the rest of his life.  
  
".After all, he is a blacksmith."  
  
"No, he's a pirate."  
  
Will smiled slightly before pulling her into a tender kiss.  
  
*  
  
James arrived promptly at seven, the same time he had been coming every Sunday evening for a formal dinner at the governor's house for quite some time. The butler swiftly opened the door almost as soon as he rang the bell. He handed over his hat and his coat and allowed himself to be led into the dining room. The setting was splendid; the room was aglow with golden light courtesy of the beautifully ornamented candles. The table was laid out with every dish imaginable. Poultry, beef, several varieties of seafood, bowls overflowing with fresh fruit, and warm soft bread, fresh from the oven. Usually the governor, commodore, and Elizabeth dined with someone else of some demanding stature, but tonight it as to be just the three of them.  
  
Governor Swann and Norrington intended to discuss the matters concerning the wedding once Elizabeth had retired. The Governor smiled and stood up when James entered. "A pleasure to see you again James." The commodore smiled and nodded his agreement. Governor Swann motioned one of the servants, Estrella, over.  
  
"Please inform my daughter that our guest has arrived and we require her presence at dinner."  
  
"Yes sir." Estrella hurriedly ran up the stairs, then immediately came back down, her face pale. Nervously she said, "Miss Swann is not here." He could tell by the look on the maid's face that something was amiss. He raced up the stairs, the commodore closely behind him. He found a letter neatly addressed to him, lying on her dressing table:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
Your actions are most regrettable.  
  
Sincerely, Elizabeth  
  
The governor was shocked by this, as he now referred to it, this horrible piece of paper. Didn't Elizabeth realize he was only doing this because he loved her? That after her fanciful manner for this blacksmith, no he corrected himself, this.pirate, she would be unhappy? He blinked, noticing some of the things off of Elizabeth's dressing table were gone. So were some of her garments and other apparel. The commodore picked the dreaded note off the floor and stared at it quizzically, while the governor slowly approached Elizabeth's bedside table. She never went anywhere for long without her withering yet dearly beloved Shakespeare book.  
  
He opened the drawer - and it was gone.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth and Will were huddled by the docks, staring hopelessly out into the sea. They knew they wanted to get out of Port Royal, but where or how still hadn't presented themselves to the lovesick couple. Elizabeth gazed at the setting sun, pondering how utterly bizarre this really was. She never would have thought that she would be running away with the town blacksmith, to god knows where, to do god knows what. Elizabeth and Will had both brought what little money they both had. Elizabeth herself was not wealthy, but her father was. She sighed, resting her chin in her hand.  
  
Will, mistaking this as a forlorn gesture, put his hand over her own and whispered soothingly, "It will be alright, you'll see. One way or another, I *will* provide for you."  
  
She blinked at him, confused, then put on a hasty fake smile. She wasn't quite ready to let on that the sigh had been one of happiness. She wanted out, she needed out. She felt like she was finally breaking free of her confinement. She felt the call of the horizon.  
  
"Well," She cleared her throat. "Perhaps we could sneak on a ship, or..or commandeer one like you and Jack did!" She exclaimed, getting excited.  
  
Will gave her a strange look, one mixed of admiration and disbelief. "We would not be able to sneak on a ship, I should suspect they would sooner or later find us, and they wouldn't take kindly to it. And as for commandeering..well." He paused, with a look Elizabeth could have sworn was slight embarrassment. "The only reason we were able to commandeer the ship was because of Jack. In fact..they.well they laughed at me."  
  
Elizabeth let out a small chuckle before covering her mouth with her hand. Will smiled bashfully. "I should like to see you try and commandeer a ship and see what they say to you, Miss Swann." His voice was filled with loving humor, as he nudged the love of his life playfully.  
  
"Well Mr. Turner, I'm sure if it came down to it I'd get the ship. I've often been told I am very persuasive." She smiled at him before turning her eyes back to the sea. "Okay, come on Will. We are going to try our very best." She then pulled a wide-eyed Will to one of the nearest vessels, loading up on cargo before heading back out to sea.  
  
They quietly boarded the ship when none of the crew was watching and hid. They both knew they wouldn't be able to hide the whole ride to wherever this vessel was going, most likely one of the other islands of the Caribbean. About an hour into the voyage Elizabeth stood up, exposing her hiding place to the crew. Meekly Will stood up next to her, knowing no good would come from this, but also knowing he would rather be here than awaiting his hanging in Port Royal, which was fast approaching, since it would be dawn in a few hours.  
  
"We are.ahem.excuse me.we are going to steal your ship and you are all going to get into that rowboat..aaaaaand.not tell anyone, got it?" Elizabeth demanded, trying to keep her head held high. She held Will's sword in her delicate hand, but the blade was so heavy, not designed for a young aristocrats hands, and she could barely hold in straight.  
  
They laughed.  
  
*  
  
"Well do you have any *more* bright ideas?" Will asked grumpily, sitting on the floor of the brig, his back again the metal bars.  
  
"No." She answered honestly, sitting across from him, a defeated look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something else, when she felt the ship shudder. Will immediately lunged up and held Elizabeth in his arms, looking around wildly. He heard shouts and a lot of yelling from above deck, then silence. Elizabeth burrowed herself farther into Will's arms, but kept her eyes on the stairs as a couple of men noisily made their way down them. She could hear Will's heart beat faster and faster.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Came a rough, familiar voice.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?!" Elizabeth shrieked, disbelieving."  
  
"*Captain* Jack Sparrow luv, Captain."  
  
*  
  
Back in Port Royal, Commodore Norrington was making ready the Dauntless for yet another search into the Caribbean for a pirate. This time it wasn't Jack, it was Will. It infuriated him to the fullest capacity that Turner thought he could do such an outrageous thing as go gallivanting off his with fiancee.  
  
Gillette approached the seething Commodore. "Sir, we are ready to make way."  
  
"Excellent," James announced. His hand idly reached down to stroke his pistol. Much like another well known pistol, this one served a single purpose, to make sure he got what was his, no matter what the cost.  
  
Even if the cost was Will's life.  
  
"Set sail."  
  
*  
  
Oooh..More cliffhangers! Sorry for the little bit of humor..I mean I have no problem with funny stories ( I intend to write some myself!) But I think of this story as a very serious one, and yeah.I just needed a good way to cross paths, I know it was a little silly. I know that last part was really dramatic, about James wanting to shoot Will, but you have to admit, it makes all you W/E fans out there squeal! I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to give me suggestions. 


	4. Slapped Captain

Piracy of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Uh uh.  
  
Special thanks as always to my faithful reviewers: PiPPi, and aiko alima! If you guys have any requests, just let me know.  
  
A/N: Okay guys, sorry it took so long for the update (Geometry is killing me!) And sorry that it's rather short. I know what I want to happen in the end, but I'm at a loss as far as the middle goes. I wanted to have more of the Commodore in this chapter, but I don't have the time, so the next chapter is going to largely consist of him. Any characters you guys want to see?? Barbossa maybe?  
  
*  
  
Jack was, of course, more than a little surprised to walk down to the brig to inspect the ship for anything worth taking back with him, and then found his old chum, Will Turner, huddled in a corner of the cell with a now infuriated Elizabeth. Ah yes, he remembered that fiery lass well enough.  
  
"Well Jack, don't just stand there, let us out." She demanded, her hands now moving to her hips. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes narrowed as she watched the all familiar and yes, still annoying, spark come alive in the pirate's eyes.  
  
"Now why would I want to do a thing like that, luv?" He questioned, sashaying over to the cell so his face was only inches from her own.  
  
"You filthy scoundrel! You let me out of here this instant!" She growled.  
  
Jack pretended to think it over, then grinned, his gold and silver teeth glinting. "Oh all right. Gibbs, fetch me the keys!" He bellowed.  
  
"Aye sir." Gibbs returned with the keys, handing them to his captain, who then preceded to let the two love birds out of their cage. Elizabeth wasted no time in walking right up to Jack, and slapping him across the face with a resounding crack. Jack rubbed his jaw, perplexed.  
  
"Really luv, I'm not sure I deserved that."  
  
Gibbs leaned in close, his face a mask of apologetic certainty. "Yeah you did sir."  
  
*  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, Will had just finished regaling Jack of the tale. "Honestly mate, you and your lass seem to get yourself in trouble constantly." He rubbed his chin, leaning back in his chair, staring off into some far distant place that no one but Jack could see. "But," he raised a finger, dramatically pausing. "You and Miss Swann are more than welcome to ride passage with the Pearl, but where exactly are you two planning on going?"  
  
"That's the problem," he sighed. "We don't know. Jack, the whole Caribbean will be searched for us. We are safe no where."  
  
"Ah, that could be a problem. Well my suggestion would be you two stay with us until this whole thing blows over. We have plenty of room..and Will," he started, his eyes growing serious. "I have never found a first mate. And well, I would be most obliged if you would accept my offer, even if it is only temporarily."  
  
Will smiled, knowing this was a sign of affection from the older man. It did touch him that Jack offered him the position. They both knew they were each other's best friends, even if they were both too masculine to admit it. "Certainly Jack, I'd be honored."  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth sighed, her hands grasping the railing loosely, her eyes scanning over the sea. It was so beautiful out here. The wind blew her hair over her shoulder, sending it flowing back in trail of beautiful golden curls. Will came up behind her and wrapped him arms around Elizabeth's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, my love." He whispered, his lips only inches from her ear. She turned around to face him, her eyes staring into his. They were free. Free in so many ways, but most importantly, free to be together. The setting sun cast pink and orange glows over the Black Pearl, the warm Caribbean air making them feel drowsy and calm. Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand gently, and silently led him below to their small yet cozy cabin. Once they were both inside, Will closed the door, trying not to betray his nervousness to Elizabeth. He turned around, his eyes scanning hers, looking for any doubts, any fears.  
  
All he found was love.  
  
* Will awoke soundlessly, a small smile on his face. He looked down to see Elizabeth's naked body pressed against his own, her arm draped lazily over his chest. His smile grew wider, as he gently placed kisses along her jaw line. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile on her face. "Good morning." He chuckled softly, placing one final kiss on her nose. "Indeed."  
  
They just laid in bed, holding onto each other. If it was possible Elizabeth felt she loved this man even more. Her heart was bursting with love for him. They had had the most passionate, love filled night, and she felt no regrets. As if reading her mind, Will, tracing his finger along her side, propped himself up with his elbow and looked intently at her.  
  
"Elizabeth, you..you feel no regrets about last night do you? About making love before being wed?" He waited patiently for an answer, praying it wouldn't be yes. He would rather die than do anything that would hurt her.  
  
As if to assure him she placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "Will, I know I am going to be with you for the rest of our years, and beyond that. Last night was incredible. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
*  
  
" Yeh, they stopped in 'ere not too long ago, picked up some supplies and headed east."  
  
"I see. Thank you for your cooperation with the British Crown." James then passed a gold coin into the filthy sailor's hand, before heading back towards The Dauntless. "Men, the Black Pearl is not far. Prepare the sails, Take in the anchor!"  
  
He had trusted his gut when asking around, not only had he found out that Will and Elizabeth had been onboard The Golden Lion before The Pearl took her captive and ransacked her, but they had been taken along with the merchant ship's supplies.  
  
They were catching up.  
  
"East gentlemen, we are to head east."  
  
*  
  
I hope you guys liked it. Any suggestions? R/R! 


	5. Belonged Place

Piracy of the Heart  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long.school ugh. And I'd just like to say sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this one, I was trying to rush and get out the next chapter..so yeah. -plugs shamelessly- check out my story, Curse of the Loser Sister, based on, well me!!!  
  
Reviewers: Sorry guys I'm gonna hafta list you in the next chapter..The school website won't let me access hardly anything, I'm lucky it will let me upload.but thanks to you special people you know who you are!!!  
  
***  
  
James sat in his darkly lit cabin, the lush decorations and obvious attempt at trying to make the place suitable went unnoticed. He was quite concerned. It had been days since the hunt for the Black Pearl had begun. Who knew how far the corruption of his Elizabeth had gone. Those dirty pirates had corrupted her enough on their last little, he sneered at the thought, adventure. She actually thought she wanted that blasted Will Turner. He knew all she needed was to be brought back home, out of the presence of the blacksmith, and she would realize all the finer things in life he could offer her. She would live like a queen, That's what such beauty and elegance deserved. He closed his eyes and wearily, running his hands over his face, which seemed a lot older than his thirty-three years.  
  
'Thirty three,' he sighed to himself. 'And I have everything I want, the position of Commodore, a sprawling estate, loyal crew,. A respected reputation, and,' he smirked, 'Practically a promise that he would be governor. The only thing missing, was of course, a marriage to a beautiful, graceful, well respected woman. A woman like Elizabeth. A brisk knock on the door brought him out of his trance.  
  
"Sir," a fidgety sailor announced. "The Black Pearl, she is within eyesight sir."  
  
"Excellent." He jumped up, his mood lightening slightly.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth and Will were still lying in bed when Gibbs busted in without so much as a knock.  
  
"Will, Miss Elizabeth, the-" he stopped, assessing the situation and immediately turned around, his face a scarlet mask, muttering his apologies. Will and Elizabeth tried their best to keep from laughing as they heard Anamaria's shrill voice.  
  
"Gibbs! Are you daft? Get them-" she stopped, seeing them. "For the love of God, put some clothes on, The Dauntless is on our tail!"  
  
*  
  
There was nothing the unprepared crew of the Black Pearl could do against the onslaught of the redcoats pouring onto the ship.  
  
Will opened the door and squinted as he was bombarded by the overwhelming sunlight. He finished tugging his OLD shirt on, with Anamaria, Gibbs, and Elizabeth right behind him. Will ran behind one of the guards and pushed him to the side, helping up a bewildered Cotton.  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" Shrieked his parrot.  
  
"Your welcome!" Will smirked. But an all too familiar scream made him whip around and he saw two of the larger guards carrying Elizabeth towards the Dauntless.  
  
"Will!" she yelled, and he instantly had a flashback to the day Barbossa's men showed up in Port Royal, taking away his precious Elizabeth. Anger wheeled up in Will's heart. He had just gotten her back, damnit they couldn't take her away from him again!  
  
*  
  
Jack frowned, also seeing the beautiful Miss Swann being hauled back towards the Dauntless. His dark kohl rimmed eyes looked from Will, who was making his way to the Dauntless, back to Elizabeth, who was being forcibly ushered into a cabin. Jack sighed, waltzing to Will's side, where deep deep down he knew he belonged.  
  
"Your lass seems to have a knack for getting himself into sticky situations."  
  
"Not now Jack," Will said, as he made his way towards the stern of the Black Pearl. In all the commotion no one was left to guard The Dauntless's stern. He had to be quick though, the last few soldiers wee loading back into their ship, as it was about to set sail.  
  
"Ah, but this may be of some interest mate," he announced dramatically with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"I know how we can save her, savvy?"  
  
R/R!!! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
